batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)
Guy Gardner is one of the supporting characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Biography: Born in Baltimore, Maryland, Guy Gardner dedicated his early life to winning his father's approval. All of Gardner's achievements were dismissed. To cope with these constant failures, he indulged in General Glory comic books and even fashioned his bowl haircut on General Glory's sidekick, Ernie. In his mid-teens, Gardner gave up on his father and became a juvenile delinquent. He quickly turned his life around and became a nationally renowned football hero and graduated from the University of Michigan with a Bachelor's Degree in Education and Psychology. Gardner started a career in social care when the Green Lantern known as Abin Sur crash landed on Earth with mortal wounds. Sur commanded his green power ring to seek out a man honest and fearless enough to succeed him. The ring found two candidates, Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan. Since Hal Jordan was closer in proximity, he was chosen. With his irascible and boyishly innocent personality, Gardner eventually went on to serve on the Green Lantern Corps and monitored Space Sector 2814 when Jordan was assigned to recruitment. As Green Lantern, Gardner teamed up with Batman on several occassions including battling Starro, the Star Conquerer. The event was published in the newspapers and one clipping resides in Jaime Reyes' (Blue Beetle) bedroom wall. The Guardians of the Universe often view Gardner as a liability and as a safeguard, request Batman's aid on most missions. Batman is one of a few who can keep Gardner in check. His reputation as a loose cannon elevated when he threw a tantrum in the Green Lantern Corps Lounge for getting his order of food wrong. In retaliation, Gardner was locked up in a sciencell with Sinestro. The timing of the incident allowed him to avoid being a target of Despero. Along with Batman, G'Nort, and Sinestro, he made a final stand against Despero. Gardner was tasked with distracting Mogo while G'Nort drained its Power Battery. Instead, Gardner happened upon Sinestro, who was planting bombs on Mogo. Gardner could understand Sinestro's plan but couldn't find it in his heart to sacrifice Mogo and G'Nort's lives. He fought and defeated Sinestro. Afterwards, Gardner kept Sinestro locked away in his power ring. Guy Gardner and Kilowog were the lone pair of Green Lanterns left to fight their infected comrades. Teamed up with Ultra, Captain Comet, and Space Ranger, the duo was defeated by Starro and bonded with clones. Some time after, Gardner joined Batman's new Justice League. He quickly came to blows with Booster Gold, Aquaman, and even Martian Manhunter at times. His attempts to flirt with Fire ended in rejection and third degree burns. Gardner recovered and began to nurse romantic feelings for Ice. During a mission in prehistoric times, Gardner was blamed for the destruction of the Bat Tree, headquarters of Cave Batman. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! (poster only) *Day of the Dark Knight! *The Eyes of Despero! *Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) Season 2: *Revenge of the Reach! *Death Race to Oblivion! *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *Darkseid Descending! Season 3: *Time Out for Vengeance! *Powerless! (cameo) *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *May the Best Man Die! (cameo) *Shadows & Light! *Aquaman the Unconquered! *Law's Legionnaires! *Tales of the New Teen Titans! *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! *Scooby-Doo and the Mad Monk! (cameo) *War for the Earth After Disaster! *Clash of the Leagues! *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes